The Video Collection children's trailer from 1992
The Video Collection Children's trailer from 1992 '''is a UK VHS trailer from Video Collection International Limited, Thames Video and Central Video in 1st June 1992. Description Here is a Video Collection International children's trailer from 1992-93 featuring Rosie & Jim, Sesame Street, Learn with Sooty and even '''Thomas the Tank Engine Voiceover * Pat Sharp Videos * Rosie and Jim - Washing and other Stories * Rosie and Jim - Butterflies and other Stories * The Brand New Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Trust Thomas and other stories * Learn With Sooty -Have Fun with Numbers * Learn With Sooty -Start to Read * Sesame Street - Learning About letters/The Alphabet Game * Sesame Street - Learning About Numbers/Learning to Add and Subtract Taken from * Rosie and Jim - Volume 1 (1992 Re-Release) * Rosie and Jim - Volume 2 (1992 Re-Release) * Rosie and Jim - Washing and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Rosie and Jim - Small Animals and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Rosie and Jim - Trees and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Sooty - Matt Robot and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Sooty - Hair Today and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Sooty - 3 Men In A Boat and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Sooty - Only Joking and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Playbox - Volume 1 (1992 Re-Release) * Playbox - Volume 2 (1992 Re-Release) * Playbox - Volume 3 (1992 Re-Release) * Playbox - Volume 4 (1992 Re-Release) * Playbox - Busy Bee and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Brum - Rescue and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Brum - Wheels and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Hammerman (1992 Re-Release) * ProStars (1992 Re-Release) * Wish Kid (1992 Re-Release) * Woof! (1992 Re-Release) * Woof! - The Tale Wags On (1992 Re-Release) *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Percy and the Signal and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Runaway and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) *Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Ghost Train and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * White Bear's Secret (1992 Re-Release) * The Jungle Book - Mowgli Begins Life in the Jungle (1992 Re-Release) * The Jungle Book - Laws of the Jungle (1992 Re-Release) * The Jungle Book - A Trip of Adventure (1992 Re-Release) * Further Tales of the Riverbank - The Picnic and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Further Tales of the Riverbank - A Nice Surprise and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Lizzie and Joggy Bear (1992 Re-Release) * Lizzie and The Adventures of Joggy Bear (1992 Re-Release) * Joggy Bear's Fun Time with Lizzie Webb (1992 Re-Release) * The Wind in the Willows - Lord Toad and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * The Wind in the Willows - Labyrinth and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Fisher Price - Favourite Songs / Jokes, Riddles & Rhymes (1992 Re-Release) * The Legend of Prince Valiant (1992 Re-Release) * I'm a Little Teapot (1992 Re-Release) * Children's Choice (1992 Re-Release) * The Ultimate Nursery Rhymes Video (1992 Re-Release) * The Riddlers - Mossop The Hero And Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * The Riddlers - The Riddlestone Necklace And Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Rainbow - Zippy's Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Rainbow - Sing Song and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Rainbow - Treasure Hunt and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * Rainbow - The Seaside Show and Other Stories (1992 Re-Release) * The Worst Witch (1992 Re-Release) * Victor and Hugo: Bunglers In Crime (1992 Re-Release) * Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie - Part One: The Beginning of Things (1992 Re-Release) * Terry Pratchett Truckers (1992 Re-Release) * My First Green Video (1992 Re-Release) * My First Science Video (1992 Re-Release) * My First Cookery Video (1992 Re-Release) * My First Nature Video (1992 Re-Release) * My First Activity Video (1992 Re-Release) * Widget: Great Whale Adventure/Gorilla My Dreams (1992 Re-Release) * Johnson And Friends: Beginnings And 5 Other Stories (1992 Re-release) Gallery Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 16.05.20.png|Your favourite characters come to life on video. Rosie and Jim's favourite adventures, aboard the ragdoll canal boat and to be found on our large range of videos. Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 16.05.58.png|'And don't forget Thomas the Tank Engine. The adventures of him and all his friends can be watched again and again on video.' Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 16.06.23.png|Sooty's never one to be left out, and apart from his adventures, there is also a large range of special Learn with Sooty videos. They're perfect for helping with the basics of reading, numbers, safety and many other important subjects. Screen Shot 2018-03-26 at 16.07.11.png|And just to make sure that learning is always fun. The Sesame Street cast including Big Bird and all his friends, appear in their very own video series. These are many more of your favourites are available from all leading video stockists. Category:Trailers and Promos Category:Rosie and Jim Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie & Jim Presenter) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Sooty Category:Learn with Sooty Category:Matthew Corbett (Sooty Presenter) Category:Sesame Street Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Thames Video Category:Jim Henson Category:Central Video Category:Central Independent Television Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Pat Sharp (voiceover) Category:Channel Four Television Category:Thames Television